Unrequited - Reader x Various Surprise SnK Boys
by HeichouHatesYou
Summary: Reader gets caught up in a dare game- but who will kiss and tell?
1. Chapter 1

Unrequited

How did this even start? It was supposed to be a simple midnight meet-up for some cadets. A few hours away from the harsh training regime. But, left to their own devices (and greatly influenced by Reiner and Jean) it had turned into a night of madness.

It descended into chaos as Sasha had a manic fit and decided it would be fun if everyone wrote down the name of the person they had a crush on.  
The names would be put into a bucket and each person would read one out loud. The fun part was watching others try not to blush when they realised theirs was being read out. The guys had to sign G at the end and the girls had to sign L. "Why L?" questioned Sasha. "Well, you're all lovely ladies aren't you?" smirked Reiner.

Armin and Eren reacted with embarrassment. "Um, I'm not comfortable, um, doing that. Is that ok?" Poor Armin nearly buckled under the weight of Reiner slapping his shoulder. "It's all good, don't worry about it." The hulking blonde cheerfully reassured him before turning to Eren. "You don't HAVE to do it you know, it's ok to sit it out. It's just a bit of fun." Eren nodded in relief, before settling to one side with Armin to watch the bedlam.

Squeals of horror and bewilderment soon echoed around the empty stables.

"This guy signed Sasha!" roared Jean. As one, all heads turned to look at Connie, who turned an attractive shade of crimson. "D-Don't look at me! I wrote someone else, not Potato Girl!" Sasha glared at him, eyes blazing. "I eat ONE POTATO, ONE TIME!"  
Grinning, Connie dipped his hand into the bucket and read the slip out loud. "No guesses who this is, she wrote Eren." Mikasa simply shrugged whilst Eren buried his face in his hands.

Mikasa's voice cut through the giggles. "This person wrote Reiner. No indication whether it's a man or woman."  
Reiner's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as everyone collapsed around him. Sasha was laughing so hard she started honking through her nose. After laughing loudly himself, Reiner proudly puffed out his chest. "Well shit, I guess that just means you all find me irresistible, huh? Now someday maybe they'll have the balls to say it to my face- if they HAVE BALLS!"

Your hand scrabbled in the bottom of the bucket. There were only a few scraps of paper left. Chuckles escaped your lips as you read the name on the paper. "Wow, now it's getting freaky. Someone wrote Erwin! Just SOMEONE, doesn't say G or L!" Armin fell off his stool, he was shaking with laughter. Jean had to wipe tears from his eyes. "Ah fuck me, I don't know who wrote that but I have to wonder, is it Erwin or his eyebrows they fancy?"

"Anyone else think his eyebrows should be called the Wings of Freedom?" Bertholdt interjected though the giggles, causing the stable to be filled with the sound of whooping.

"Enough guys, enough, seriously, I'm gonna pee my pants!" Poor Sasha was crawling on all fours in desperation. "I think this is the last one, we'll have to think of some other way to pass the night." Bertholdt's large fingers closed around the last scrap of paper.  
"Ah. Captain Levi. Written by a girl of course." All eyes landed on your face, causing it to burn. "What? I didn't write him down!" you wailed.

"Yeah sure, how come I saw him coming from your room last week?" asked Jean. "Hang on a second, you think I'd write him just because he was in my room?! He was doing inspections remember?!" Anger had started to creep into your voice.

Eren's green eyes were wide with shock. "You really like him? But he's so….so…" "Short?" finished Connie.  
"He's not THAT short, and anyway I was going to say old, Connie if you'd let me finish talking!" You rolled your eyes in exasperation, Eren hated to be interrupted.  
"Eren, he's not that old, and anyway I DIDN'T FUCKING WRITE HIS NAME!"

"Uh-huh, sure, denial says it all. Anyway I think we should move onto something different, there's no more paper left anyway." Reiner interjected. You shot a grateful look towards him. He didn't even notice. He was too busy frowning at the piece of paper that had his name on it, thoughtfully scratching his head and sneaking suspicious glances at everyone.

That's when things started spiralling downward. It was, of course, Jean's idea to have a Competition. Not just any competition either- a Physical Competition.

Sit ups. Crunches. Pull ups. Weights (the saddles were a great substitute), you kept up with all of them.  
Things were going well until- "Hey, I wonder, do any of the girls have six packs?" Your heart sank like a stone as you saw that glint in Jean's eyes. Jean had a habit of trying to get you in a state of undress. It was always just banter until he got that look on his face.

You were scared of that look. That look meant there were feelings there. Feelings you didn't reciprocate. Sasha sadly lifted up her shirt to show her flat, firm yet totally unformed stomach. "Nope, no muscles for me." Connie was squinting hard at her tummy before mumbling to himself. "How can she be so skinny when she eats like a pig?" Sasha's slap around his ear sent him spinning.

Reiner's voice boomed loudly. "Mikasa, think you can shut Jean up? Rub it in his Horsey face hahahaha!" Without any shame, Mikasa unbuttoned her shirt to just beneath her chest wrappings. She oozed confidence. Her stomach was rock solid and perfectly toned. Reiner whistled. "Whoa, I didn't think you were that built!" Mikasa wasn't listening. Her gaze was focused on Eren who was doing his best to hide behind Armin.

Jean turned to you, a goofy grin spread from ear to ear. "Your turn. I bet you'll beat Mikasa."  
Your breathing was coming fast, too fast. You were feeling lightheaded. "No. I'm not showing you, it's stupid."

"Come ooonnn, what's the big secret? You don't even have to totally undo your shirt, just pull it up." Jean playfully tugged at your shirt, beaming cheekily. "Jean stop it. No. This isn't funny." Your voice was wavering.  
"Jesus, it's only a bit of fun!" In his pretense of lifting your shirt, he accidentally tore the bottom of it.

"NO!" The word burst forth from your throat, as you slapped him hard across the face.

Your little fingernail cut him below his left eye. He stumbled backwards, his expression one of utter shock and surprise.

He touched his cheek and his eyes widened when he saw the blood.

His voice rose to a high pitch as he started screaming at you. "What the fuck is your PROBLEM?! It was a fucking joke! You total psycho! What is WRONG with you?! You don't have to like me but you don't have to fucking ATTACK me either!"

You didn't respond. You wrapped your arms around your torso, trying to control the vicious shaking of your body.

You didn't mean to hurt him. A voice broke the stunned silence that followed his outburst.  
All heads turned away from you and focused on the door. Your heart sank as you saw who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck is going on here?"

A shadow was thrown across the stableroom as Captain Levi marched in. His cold eagle eyes took in the scene. Your torn shirt. Your trembling body. Jean's bloody face. His expression changed from mildly irritated to fucking furious.

"Tch. Kirchstein you're in deep shit. Report to my office first thing tomorrow. I don't know exactly what happened but I have a pretty damn good idea. Don't make me come looking for you or I'll personally ensure you end up as Titan shit."

With an annoyed tut, the coal-haired man glided towards the door before barking back into the room- "The rest of you brats- seeing as you like the stables so much, you can all sleep here for the next month. No blankets. Straw only. It'll be perfect to accommodate your double stable duties."

The pale faces of the young recruits looked at him in despair. His gaze never faltered. "Get to bed. Now. And you- come with me." He pushed you ahead of him, his hand on your shoulder, steering you towards the barracks. His grip was surprisingly gentle.

Your footsteps echoed through the corridors as he walked straight past your room. Your heart stopped as he pushed the door open to his private quarters. Soft oil lamps lit up the small but comfortable room. A wooden desk and chair sat in one corner, papers neatly stacked in one corner of the table. A teapot and two cups were set out, the blue china reflecting the light from the lamps. A small couch was backed against the wall, the red velvet upholstery worn smooth with the bodies of previous owners. Glancing around, you spied a large bed in the far corner, and a small bathroom attached. A curtain was tied with a rope.

"Sit down! You're making the place look untidy, just standing there." You quickly settled yourself on the couch, hands folded neatly in your lap.

Noting you staring at his sleeping area, Levi pulled the rope that held the curtain. The heavy material fell, dividing the room, obscuring the view of the bedroom. "Nosy, aren't you? These are my private quarters. You have permission to be here now, but you are not permitted to intrude into my other private quarters. Do you understand?"

You gulped before whispering an answer. "Your bedroom, Captain. I apologise. I…know there are private quarters, like this room. And then there are…PRIVATE QUARTERS. Thank you for permitting me to be here."

Your hands began to tremble again. Spotting this, Levi sat beside you and, grabbing the back of your head, turned you to face him. His face was so close you could count every one of his jet black eyelashes. Funny, you always thought his eyes were grey. But now you could see how deep and rich they were, the very centres containing the faintest flecks of hazel. He smelled of…tea. And honey.

"Now. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what happened. If I catch you lying to me, I won't fucking help. Understand me?"

"Yes Captain. We were just messing around. Things just got out of hand. Jean didn't mean to scare me or upset me. He's just crap at being around women. He tends to…show off a bit."

Levi relaxed his grip, but kept his eyes locked on yours. "Kirchstein...has feelings for you, correct?"

You flushed red. "Yes sir. But I…don't return the feelings. He's an idiot but still, he's a harmless idiot. He only tore my shirt because he wanted to see did I have a six pack like Mikasa…" you trailed off, realising how stupid that sounded.

Levi blinked hard, slowly and deliberately. "You were…comparing muscles? Is that what cadets do these days? You were a late-age recruit, aren't you a little old for childish games? I am in no way condoning Kirchstein's behaviour but why attack him?"

You drew a deep breath and calmed yourself before answering. "I think it's better if I answer in my own way Sir."

Lifting yourself from the couch, you stood before Levi. You slowly unbuttoned your shirt, never taking your eyes off him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

No doubt about it, Levi was out of his comfort zone. His eyes were the widest you'd ever seen them.  
Your shirt fell to the floor with a soft rustling. His questions ceased as he looked upon your body.

Your breasts were restrained behind the standard cloth wrappings, the creamy tops of your rounded curves peeked out over the cloth.

His eyes trailed up and down, taking in every detail of your body. "Shit…"

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you Captain. I only wanted to show this to one person here in the barracks- and it isn't you."

Levi snapped out of his reverie, shaking his head, scowling fiercely. "Tch, I know that, presumptuous woman! I'm not blind! I know what you think of me. I know I am not the type of man any woman would want and frankly, I couldn't give two shits. The priority here is that we deal with this situation."

He stood up from the couch, handed you his jacket. "Cover up. I'll be back momentarily."

Settling yourself back down on the couch, his jacket wrapped around you, you had time enough to panic. The minutes passed in a haze of flurried thoughts and worried glimpses of your punishment. You had attacked a fellow cadet, stripped in front of your Captain.

Groaning, you bowed forward until your hair covered your face. You heard the door open and Levi's voice ordering you to turn around.

"Keep your eyes closed and turn around. Kirchstein is with me. His punishment is to sit here and listen to you. Show him your body and tell him."

You hear him muttering to Jean. "Let her explain in her own way. She has that right."

You stood up, obeying Levi's orders to keep your eyes closed. You knew protesting was futile when he was this riled up.

Slumping your shoulders in defeat, you dropped the jacket and revealed your secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Long red burns spread across your entire torso. One large one came right around your back. Keeping your eyes tightly closed, you turned around to face the door. The other scars looped across your front, almost covering your whole chest and stomach in an angry raw looking red.

The burns looked fresh, as if someone had applied a branding iron to your skin just days previously.  
Your voice was devoid of emotion as you told them of your personal hell.

"I was 19 when the Colossal Titan appeared. I still cannot believe it was only five years ago. I was coming home from the market with my little brother. I saw rocks falling from the sky, and steam coming from the Wall. I didn't realise it was a Titan until I saw it looking over the wall.

Tobias, my brother, panicked and ran in the direction of home. He is…was…only 9. He got scared. He wanted to go home. I lost sight of him in the crowds of people. The blood, the smell of death… Jean, you must have heard stories like this before. You know how things turn out.

Tobias was nowhere to be found. I kept screaming his name. It was hopeless. Then I heard him. He was crying for me. He was hiding in a doorway, trying to avoid being trampled in the rush of people. I ran towards him and a Titan grabbed me. It was only a 5 metre class but it was enough to stop me. I could hear Toby…telling it to stop, to leave me alone.

Its grip was scalding. I was burning, boiling, it was melting my skin. It didn't seem to know what to do. It kept looking at me, then Toby, screaming at it to let go of me. I managed to grab my pocket knife and I jammed it into that bastard's eyes. It dropped me.

Toby helped me up. We tried running but I couldn't move. My ribs were broken. I kept telling Toby to run, to just go and hide, but he wouldn't leave me."

You stop to wipe your face, wet with silent tears, drawing in a shuddering breath before continuing.

"Titans didn't kill my brother- other civilians did. Two men killed my little brother because he had found a cart. A small cart you'd use for firewood. He was trying to help me sit into it when these men…they told him to hand it over, they had important stock to save. He refused. They slit his throat and kicked me out of the cart."

You heard a sharp intake of breath behind you. Sighing sadly, you continued.

"I held him. I comforted him. I pretended he would be fine, even as he choked and gasped. I felt his life-blood soaking me, and I saw how every breath was a struggle. I saw the moment the light left his eyes.  
He was a child. I was a child.

And I learned in the most awful way, that there are worse things to fear than Titans. The very worst thing is…he knew I was lying when I told him he'd be ok. He knew.

These scars are from the Titan. The fingers-burns are a constant reminder of what happened. I don't want anyone knowing because I hate being pitied.

I try to forget but all I have to do is look down and there it is. My past. My shame. My inability to help my brother when he needed me. My failings as a human being. So Jean…Now do you see why I hurt you? Will you be able to look me in the eyes now?"

You feel a presence beside you. Jean cautiously sits you back onto the couch and drapes something (a blanket?) around you.

"Captain Levi? Can you please…um, can you leave us alone for a bit? I need to talk to Jean."

You keep your eyes closed. You don't want to see pity in Jean's gaze. "I'm sorry I hit you Jean. I'm sorry. You're my friend. Please, don't say anything to the others. I feel weird for even telling you."

He gently pulls you into his chest and wraps his arms around you. Your face is buried in his shoulder and you weep. His hands stroke your hair softly, a wordless signal to let it all out.

You both sit like that for what seems like hours, enjoying the simple silence.

When the last sob has left your body and your tears have dried, you are lifted away from him. A hand caresses your cheek. Your face frowns slightly. A pair of lips press themselves against yours, delicately, shyly. Your pull your mouth to one side, away from his lips. "Jean, I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you but this doesn't feel right. Please stop."

The lips return, despite your words. "Stop, please!" You are angry again, eyelids flying open to find incredibly blue eyes gazing into your soul...

...

...

...

...Blue?...

"COMMANDER!" Your entire body freezes up. You realise that Levi is long gone (did he even stick around?)

Erwin's eyes are boring into you. He still hasn't said a word. "Comman-"

He silences you with a finger, shushing you. He runs his hands through your hair, never losing eye contact.

Brushing his fingers along your lower lip, he leans in and kisses you again. This time you're ready for him. His lips are slightly dry. As if sensing this, his tongue slips into your mouth, moistening both your lips.

He is statuesque, like a Greek warrior. His blonde hair seems to glow in the light.  
You are still held in his arms, strong, warm and welcoming.

"Commander…"  
"Erwin. Please. Call me Erwin when it's just us."  
"E-Erwin…What…?" You hang your head in shame. "Erwin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for telling you all this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I enlisted."

"There's nothing to apologise for. Hanji told me. After your first physical, she came to myself and Levi, saying we had a promising new recruit- who had what looked like contact burns from a Titan- and who had survived.

I gave my word that it would be kept a secret until such a time as you felt ready to share. We all have our stories. True bravery is knowing if and when to share them."

"I see you two have gotten better acquainted." Levi stood before you both, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Oi. You can thank your spineless friend Braus for ratting you out about Erwin. Brat says she saw you writing his name for that infernal bucket game. All it took was me threatening to cut her rations for a week and she caved."

You clapped a hand to your face. Sasha….dammit…  
"Oh! But Captain, um, how did you know the Commander um…reciprocated my feelings?"

"Tch. It was obvious. I told you earlier, I'm not blind. Any fool can see Erwin's been infatuated with you from day one. We didn't know you felt the same until tonight.

I'll leave you be. I have absolutely no interest in seeing you two continue swapping saliva. It's disgusting."

His distaste etched clearly on his face, Levi swept out of the door, making sure to slam the door hard.

You sat there quietly, almost scared to look at the handsome man sitting beside you.  
"I'm sorry."

His words surprised you. "YOU'RE sorry? For what?"  
"I didn't ask your permission to kiss you. It wasn't very gentlemanly. I apologise."

Clearing his throat, the normally confident commander, spoke quietly. "May I…that is, have I permission to kiss you again?"

A small smile crept upon your mouth. "Erwin- god it's weird calling you that and not Commander- don't apologise. You don't need permission…if you have feelings for each other." You slightly mumbled that last part on purpose.

He smiled, a dazzling joy-filled smile that warmed your heart. His eyes sparkled. Lifting you in his arms, he swept aside the heavy curtain and lay you on the bed.

You tried to cover your scars, scowling when he wouldn't let you. "Don't. Don't hide them. Don't be ashamed. A scar is a sign that you fought and survived. A medal of the flesh."

He kissed the one closest your chest wrappings, sending jolts down your spine. You entwine your arms about his neck and pull him on top of you, savouring his weight and warmth on your body.

"I hate them. I feel tainted by them."

Pulling you into him, you realised you had suddenly become the little spoon. You felt safe in his grasp. "I think you're beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

Nuzzling into your neck, you could feel his toned torso against your back, and…something else pressing insistently against you. "W-Wow, Erwin!"

His low chuckle made your stomach go tingly. A well-built man with well-built proportions!

Sliding your hand back, you sneakily give him a little squeeze down there, enjoying the gentle firmness in your hand. The tall, broad commander had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He slowly undid your cloth wrappings, exposing your breasts to the chilly night air.

"Allow me to warm you up." He murmured as he teasingly trailed a finger down your chest.  
You cup his face and pull him into you, kissing him properly. Your tongues intertwine, sharing the heat and taste of each other.

He tasted of summer, lemon and fresh oranges. Breaking away to breathe, you undo his shirt, gazing upon his sculpted physique, the faint blonde hair that was so delicate it seemed to have been dusted onto him.

You trace your hands down his chest and taut stomach, your fingers softly toying with his golden treasure trail, the silky hair leading from his perfect bellybutton down into a world you had yet to share together.

He tried to stifle a groan as you slip your hand past the treasure trail. He cupped your ass, which he seemed to be fond of. "Are you sure you want to be with me? I just need to know this is what you want."

Your answer was to unbuckle his belt and slide his trousers down. Planting little butterfly kisses on his toned hips, you looked into his eyes, and spoke. "I want you, Commander. All night. Every night. Forever..."

~ ~ ~ ~

Hanji bounced along the corridor to the mess hall. Empty but for Levi, who was looking more pissed off than usual.

"Morning Levi, what has you up so early?"  
The Captain was unimpressed with her energy. "Fuck off Four Eyes."  
Hanji was taken aback. She knew Levi could be bad-tempered but normally he was ok in the mornings. "Wow, what's wrong with you? Did Erwin land you with more paperwork? Speaking of which, where is he?"

Levi groaned and scowled into his tea. "I fucked up. I managed to get the two of them talking. I was getting sick of Erwin looking like a kicked dog. Like a fucking magnet for him, that woman."

The scientist leaned in- "So how did it go? Did it go well?"

"Too well. They got *very* well acquainted last night."  
"Levi! How do you know?!"

"Because I stupidly left them in my fucking quarters and I went back to tell them to get out and, from what I could hear, they were getting along just fucking SWIMMINGLY!"

Hanji exploded with laughter, doubling up. She narrowly ducked the china cup of tea that was thrown at her. It hit the wall and shattered.

She managed to escape, but not before she heard the Captain remark- "I need to burn that fucking bed…"


	4. CRUCIAL INFORMATION FOR READERS! READ!

IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL READERS-

I WILL BE DELETING THIS ACCOUNT IN APRIL

I WILL BE FOCUSING ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT, WHICH WILL HAVE ALL MY STORIES IN GREATER DETAIL.

I ALREADY HAVE RE-WRITTEN SOME OF THE TASTIER SMUT ON AO3, UNDER MY USERNAME HeichouHatesYou.

LINK CAN BE FOUND BELOW.

I WILL BE ADDING A CHAPTER TO EACH OF MY FICS HERE WITH THIS INFORMATION.

PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND COMMENT ON MY WORK ON AO3, AS THIS ACCOUNT HERE WILL SOON BE DELETED.

LINK TO AO3 ACCOUNT- /users/HeichouHatesYou/pseuds/HeichouHatesYou

THANK YOU!


End file.
